Many mobile electronic devices today include media players, such as MP3 players. Standalone music players such as the iPod®, cell phones such as the iPhone™, PDAs and other such devices enable users to listen to their music content and, for some devices, to watch their video content.
Such music players, unless connected to an amplifier, have an anti-social nature to them. Typically, a group of users may be in the same room, each with his headphones on listening to his own content, with no interaction between the users.
In order to enhance enjoyment of media content by groups of users, it would be of advantage to be able to coordinate playback of content in synchronization, so that each user hears/sees the same content in unison. It would also be of advantage for a group of users to be able to play related content on each of their media players, together in concert.